More Than Ever
by lindsay77
Summary: 2009 Oneshot. WARNING: SMUT!


Hey all! I was in the mood to write the other day and went through the flash drive fics and found this one. But I didn't like how I had started it so I actually wrote the whole thing over. This fic take place around mid July. I messed with the timeline again as you will see in the first few paragraphs. For the sake of this fic, the truth about Rebecca is already out.

Anyway, I hoe you all enjoy it! XOXO

* * *

Sam sat next to Nikolas at their table at the Metro Court. She looked around and saw everyone dressed up for the fancy event. Tonight was the General Hospital Charity Event. Almost everyone in town was there. The Quartermaine's obviously were there. Carly and Jax. Sonny and Claudia. Lucky and Elizabeth. Maxie and Spinelli. Robin and Patrick. She was glad to see Robin out with her husband and smiling. Jason had told her about her battle with postpartum depression and by the looks of it, she had gotten the hep she needed. She looked over and saw Jason sitting next to Carly at the table right next to hers. She smiled softly at the conversation he was having with his best friend and saw his clear annoyance. They had many conversations like that. She looked him over and couldn't help but stare. He had on a dress suite but no tie and the few buttons at the top of his dress shirt were undone. He looked good. She could almost see the muscles busting through his jacket.

She quickly turned away before she embarrassed herself and got caught ogling him. She looked over to her cousin and saw him staring to the dance floor at Elizabeth. She was dancing with Lucky but her eyes were also on Nik. It took her a moment but she realized they were looking at each other differently than normal. She shook her head and elbowed him to break his trance. He jerked slightly and looked to her "What?"

"Could you be any more obvious?" she said lowly. "Nicky, you had better not be thinking what I think you are." She almost hissed. He looked down, assuring her that he was. She leaned closer and said "You are, aren't you?"

He cleared his throat and said "We kissed a couple of weeks ago and I haven't been able to get it out of my head. I haven't felt like this since Emily, Sam and it is confusing as hell." He said.

She shook her head "No, it's not. You lonely and hurting after what Rebecca did. But this is not the answer, trust me. I've been down this road, Nik. And it is not one you want to. I learned the hard way. Don't do anything stupid, please. He is your brother and she is Emily's best friend. You mind is trying to trick you. She is the next best thing since you can't have Emily but it's not. This will devastate Lucky. They have been through a lot and if Elizabeth hasn't learned from what she did to him before that's on her, but do not be the one she uses to do it. Lucky doesn't deserve it and Cam and Jake sure as hell don't deserve it." She pleaded.

She saw a look of recognition come over his face and the mention of his nephews. "Promise me that if she tries to pursue this, you will stop it." She said, reaching for his hand. Nik looked at her a then to the dance floor again. He saw the bright smile on his brother's face as he looked down at the woman he loved. He couldn't be responsible for taking that away. When he found out about Liz ad Jason, it hurt to see him in that pain. He wanted to kill Jason and disown Liz. He couldn't do that to him. He looked back to his cousin and saw the desperation in her face. She had been in this position before and she clearly regretted it. But this was different. Sam had been made to look like the bad guy in the situation that Jason and Liz had created. He knew the truth about Jake and when he found out what Sam had done, he had been angry but when he heard why, he understood. She was left taking the heat while Jason and Liz walked away with their halos intact, and they were the ones really at fault. He wasn't going to let that happen to him. He nodded his head and said "I promise. I won't let it go any further than it already has. Which was just one kiss, I sware." He watched the relief come over her and she smiled "Thank you." he squeezed her hand back.

"Thank you for what?" they heard asked. They both looked over and saw Lucky and Liz sitting down next to them.

"Umm…I was just making Nik promise me that if he needed anything to call me. He just told be about Rebecca." She covered. Nikolas looked to her and gave her a silent thank you.

"Oh, yeah. I still can't believe she came her to profit off Emily. What kind of a person does that?" Lucky said in disbelief.

Sam laughed sarcastically "Most con men and women don't have a heart. All they care about is money." She said a little sad.

"Not you." "Don't say that." Nikolas and Lucky said at the same time. She saw Liz roll her eyes at their defense of her and fought not to glare at the woman. "It was an instinct for you. You had to take care of Danny somehow since his parents sure as hell weren't going to." Nikolas said.

"Sam, it's not your fault how you were raised. You had no control over that. You did the best you could with what you had. No one sees you as a con. You were a sister trying to support her brother. There is nothing wrong with that." Lucky said.

"Bill Monroe might think otherwise." Liz spoke up. This time Sam didn't fight her glare, she freely gave it, as did the two men "Elizabeth!" Lucky scolded her. "Look, I'm sorry I'm not team Sam like you two clearly are, but she killed a man that she was conning because she got caught. I don't think that should be condoned. God knows how many other innocent people she took money from when she could have just gotten a job." Liz scoft.

Sam shook her head. Not wanting to sit there and have her past thrown in her face by the sainted bitch of Port Charles, she got up. "Sam…" Nikolas said. She ignored him and turned to walk away. She caught sight of the concerned look on Jason's face. He must have been watching. She tried to give him a reassuring smile but she knew it would do no good. She tore her eyes away from his and made her way out to the balcony.

* * *

Jason watched Sam disappear from sight. Something was wrong. She had a sad look on her face when she got up from the table. It was because of something Elizabeth had said. And based on how both Nikolas and Lucky were addressing her now, it was bad. "What the hell did that little bitch say to Sam?" Jason heard Carly say lowly. He looked over to her where she was sitting next to him. She had a scowl on her face and was looking towards the table Sam had just vacated. "I don't know but it wasn't anything nice." He observed. He shook his head and looked back to the table. Nikolas and Lucky were talking to Elizabeth but he couldn't figure out what he was saying. He didn't understand why Liz was being this way to Sam. They weren't in each other's lives anymore since Sam and Lucky split up. There was no reason for Liz to treat Sam harshly.

"Uh ho." He heard Carly say. He realized he was lost in thought that he hadn't seen Liz get up from the table and walk towards the balcony. "I really hope she is going out there to apologize." Carly said, absently rubbing her growing belly. "If not, I hope Sam kicks her ass."

Jason chuckled and said, "Since when do you root on Sam?" he asked.

"Sam isn't so bad." She shrugged. "Ever since I found out why she was acting the way she was it was easy to understand her place. I may not condone what she did but considering she took all the heat, even for yours and Elizabeth's choices, I understand it. I know what it's like to be the big bad villain responsible for everything others did just because I made a mistake." She looked at him pointedly.

Jason took her words in and thought for a second. She was right. Jason and Liz put it all on her, never taking into consideration that it was their lie that led her to it. If he had just been honest from the start, Sam never would have done what she did. If he had been more understanding, he would have realized the hurt he put her through. But Liz was the mother of his child. His loyalty laid with her. Or at least he thought it did. Since he had been spending more time with Sam it had become clear to him that the choice he made two years ago was the biggest mistake he had ever made. He had acted on his love for Jake thinking he had to be with Elizabeth, but knowing deep down it would never last. He had put Sam and Lucky through hell for something that he knew wasn't worth it. He had torn his sons' family apart for nothing.

"And he finally gets it." Carly muttered. "Sam may not have been my favorite person but she loved you. More than anyone ever had. It killed me but you had finally found happiness with her, then you went and screwed it up." she said.

Jason sighed "I didn't feel like I had a choice. Liz is my sons mother." He said weakly.

"I'm sorry Jason but you have no right to call Jake your son." She said in a low voice. "You are not his dad. You gave him up to Lucky and you need to realize that because of it, you don't get a say. Not even the say that he's yours. So, your loyalty to Liz is just in your head. And she has used that to her advantage since the day she told you the truth. And if you stop to think, you would see that Elizabeth Webber is not the sweet innocent person she has you thinking she is. She is just as responsible for what Sam went through as you. Liz lied because she knew it would hurt Sam but not in the way you thought it would. She lied because she wanted that secret with you. She wanted you. She saw her chance and she stepped all over your reconciliation with Sam to get you. If Ric had been constantly around Sam while you guys were trying to work things out, would you have been ok with that?" she asked him, knowing his answer.

His eyes hardened and shook his head at the thought of Ric around Sam at all. "But Sam had to deal with Liz showing up all the time, being reminded of what you two did. You allowed Liz to come between you and Sam and look what it did. Liz turned you into a man that I could barely recognize with her manipulations. She used Jake as a way to keep you. Can you not see that?" Carly said.

He didn't want to believe that the girl he had known for so long, longer than he had known Sam, was capable of doing such a thing. But he knew how to find out. He stood up and said, "I'll be back." He walked over to the balcony and heard their voices.

"Just drop the act, Liz. You know damn good and well you didn't come out here to apologize." He heard Sam say.

"Of course not. I meant what I said. You don't deserve sympathy for killing a man. A man that you were conning out of money. Doesn't matter that it was for your brother. It was wrong and you should have answered for it. There is a lot you should have answered for. Like watching my son get kidnapped and hiring thugs to threaten us." She hissed.

"Actors. I hired actors. And unlike you, I know what I did was wrong. I acted out of anger and pain and did something stupid. But when was the last time you apologized for doing wrong? I sure as hell never got an apology from you for deliberately destroying my relationship with Jason." Sam said.

"I don't feel guilty for that." Liz said. "But clearly you just can't get over the fact that Jason loves me more that he could ever love you. I could go in there right now and tell him I want to give us another chance and he would jump at it. Because I am something to him that you will never be, the mother of his child." He heard the smiled in her voice.

Jason stood outside the door in disbelief. This was not the person that he thought he was his friend. But this was obviously the person she really, truly was. He took a step to make his presence know when he heard Sam speak "I never needed a child to have Jason's love. He may have slept with you that night, but it wasn't because he needed you. He wasn't the one that went out looking to get laid. That was you, honey. You can say all you want that all you were looking for was a friend, but you could have gone to Robin or Emily. You weren't looking for a shoulder to cry on, you were looking for a fuck." Sam said.

"And Jason had no problem giving me one. Or three." Liz said snidely.

"Because you were there. Not because he wanted you but because he wanted to forget me and you were the only available option. He didn't seek you out, Liz. You were just there."

"Jason loves me, Sam no matter how much you hate that." She said back.

"I don't hate it. If Jason loves you then great, but you might want to ask yourself, did he love you before you told him that Jake was really his or after?" Sam asked. "If you knew Jason at all you would know that when he wants something he fights for it. When did he ever truly fight for you?"

"You're wrong. The only reason we aren't together right now is because of the danger. When that dies down, we will be together again. Jason and I are meant to be together. So I wouldn't get to use to being friends with him because when that day comes, I will make sure he kicks you to the curb. I have his kid, Sam. Which means I have him." Liz said smugly.

Jason couldn't stand there and listen to her delusions anymore. He really couldn't believe some of the things that she had just said. "You may be the mother of my child but you do not own me and you sure as hell do not tell me who my friends are." He said alerting them to his presence.

Both woman turned their heads to see his standing at the door way to the balcony. Sam had a look of shock on her face and Liz had a look of panic. "Jason, you don't understand…" She started to defend herself.

He shook his head and held up his hand "No, I really don't. First of all, I don't know where you get off ridiculing Sam about her past when you have a less than stellar one. Everything Sam did was for the benefit of her brother. You have no idea what it is like to take care of a person with special needs so do not ever judge her for that again." He said sternly. He looked at her as if he was seeing her for the first time "I cannot believe I have been so blind to who you truly are. Using my love for Jake to manipulate me and come between Sam and I is the most pathetic thing ever. How can you stand there and say those things when you are back with Lucky? Did you learn nothing for what we did to him two years ago? Do you enjoy hurting people like this?" he asked.

She shook her head "Jason, no. I just know that you and I are…"

"Nothing." He finished for her. "We are nothing. You are not the mother of my child because I gave Jake up. He is Lucy's son. No matter how much it hurts not being able to be in his life that is the decision I made and I have to live with it. I have no more right to call him my son that AJ did Michael. But I did think of you as a friend. I thought you were a good person. But I thought wrong. The things I just heard you say to Sam proves that." He said.

"Jason, why are you acting like this? Sam hurt me and Jake." Liz whined.

"She did? Because I see you standing in front of me just fine. Yes, what she did was wrong by she has apologized and done everything to prove how sorry she is. She doesn't deserve to spend the rest of her life with one mistake hanging over her head. She protected you and your children and she is the reason that Jake is alive right now. And I don't want to ever hear you throw that in her face again. If it wasn't for us, Sam never would have done what she did. And no one got hurt. Jake and Cam were never in any danger and if you hadn't turned your back on Jake in that stroller, he never would have been taken. You need to take responsibility for your actions that day instead of blaming it all on Sam. Jake wasn't her responsibility, he was yours." He finished.

Sam stood there and listened to Jason defend her. She didn't know Jason had felt that way. She honestly thought a part of him would hate her forever because of what she had done.

"How can you defend her?" Liz asked bewildered.

"Because I know her. More than I know you. She had remorse. You sure as hell don't. You hurt Sam and Lucky by doing what you did but you don't care. And for some screwed up reason you think we have a future? That is never going to happen. We were a mistake from the start. One that I wished like hell I could change but I can't. But I will never make the mistake of thinking I have feelings for you again because I can honestly say that I feel nothing for you anymore. Nothing at all." He saw the tears start to form in her eyes and waited for the guilt to set it but it never did. "I think you should go back inside to Lucky before he comes out here wondering what is going on." He said and stepped aside for her to go.

She stood still for a moment and collected herself. With what little dignity she had left she made her way to the door. "Liz?" Jason said stopping her. Her head turned to him and he saw a look of hope in her eyes that made him want to roll his "Stay away from Sam. I don't want to see you near her again." He said in a firm voice. He watched her glare at him and then turn her eyes to Sam before huffing off back inside.

Jason turned around and faced Sam "I'm sorry. I should have known she was…" he tried to say but she stopped him "Jason, you aren't responsible for everyone. Liz is an adult. It's not your fault she is the way she is."

"Yes, it is. If I had just opened my eyes and not been so damn blind by her being Jake's mother I would have seen what she was doing." He took a deep breath and walked closer to her "This is long overdue but I'm sorry for…hell everything. The lies, the secrets and for what I… for what I said to you." he finished softly.

"Jason, I knew why you said it." She told him.

"Doesn't matter. I never should have…"

"I knew you didn't mean it." She said.

"How? How could you know?" he asked.

"I could see it in your eyes. Even as hard as they were, there wasn't anger in them. There was hurt. It hurt you to say that you would kill me. That's how I knew you never would." She answered.

She was right. The second the words had left his lips he felt a sharp pain in his heart. He had gone home and locked himself in his room, ashamed of what he had done.

"We were both hurt, Jason and we did and said stupid things. But I forgave you a while ago and I know that you forgive me. We aren't those people anymore. Don't let the fact that Elizabeth is bitter bring it back up. Come on, let's talk about something else. How is Michael? Has he been doing ok?" she said giving him a small smile.

Jason was amazed at her strength. He had put her though so much but she had managed to put herself back together again and come out stronger because of it. She was amazing.

They got off the painful topic of their past as they talked about Michael's recovery. "So, his anger is getting better. Does that mean he can move back in with Carly and Jax?" she asked.

He shook his head "He doesn't want to chance it with his mom being pregnant. But they are getting along much better. I think he might want to go back home soon."

Sam smiled and said "Well that's something at least."

He nodded his head. He watched as she turned and looked up to the sky. The bark blue mass was silent and covered with bright stars. He loved watching her look at them. She always had this look of wonder on her face. Sam's love for astrology was something to behold. She had loved the stars ever since she was a kid. She told him stories about the constellations and what they represented. As he watched her his mind wondered back to what she had said to Elizabeth a moment ago about him fighting for things he wanted. And he had wanted Sam for a long time now. If he was truthful, she had never stopped wanting her. And it was about damn time to do something about it.

He took a step closer to her and Sam's head turned to him. She gasped when she saw the look in his eyes. Her throat became dry and her pulse pounded. He stood so close to her that she could feel the heat from his body. His hand reached up and tenderly cupped the side of her face "You were right earlier." He said softly. "I do fight for what I want." He whispered.

Sam sucked in a breath when he leaned down and softly kissed the corner of her mouth "I've never been shy about knowing what I want." He continued kissing the other corner. "And what I really want…" he moved down to the line of her jaw, Sam tilted her head back closing her eyes "what I have wanted since the day you left me…" his tongue joined in and slide down to her throat "is you." he finished, kissing her pulse point softly. He brought his head back up and Sam opened her eyes. They flared so deep with desire that Jason got momentarily lost in them. "Jason…" he heard she say breathlessly.

"Tell me to stop, Sam." His hand on her cheek softy caressed her soft skin. "I want you. More than ever but I promise I will stop if you tell me to." He said leaning down and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Sam closed her eyes and leaned into his hand. It hand been so long since she had felt his touch this way. It was intoxicating to say the least. His touch had always made her feel things no other ever has. She opened her eyes and looked into his. The emotion she saw in them made her answer very clear "I don't want you to." She said.

She barely got the words out before his lips came crashing down on hers. Sam opened immediately needing to feel him. Her hands flew to his chest and gripped the lapels of his suite jacket. Jason's hand at her face slipped around and delved into her soft hair. The taste of her was filling his head and making him crazy with lust. He slid his hand from her hair down the back of her and over her firm behind. He grabbed the backs of her thighs and lifted her up, making her gasp into their kiss. He had to have her. Now.

He walked them over to the dark corner of the balcony and pressed her against the wall. His hard body up against her soft one made them both moan. Sam wrapped her legs around his hips and ground her lower body into his. The animal like sound that came from him made her shiver and smile against his lips. Jason pulled back from the kiss and looked at her. It was dark but there was just enough light from the moon for him to see her clearly. He slid his hands up the back of her thighs and under her short cocktail dress. The tight black material had tempted him since he first saw her in it. It fit her like a glove.

He kept his eyes on hers and his hands glided over her butt and moved the hem of her dress up. Her breath was coming in small pants as she slid her hand from his jacket to his belt. Their eyes clung to each other as their hands roamed. Sam gave a soft cry when Jason gripped her thong in his hands and tore it in two. She bit her lip when she felt his hardness press against her. Her hands quickly undid his belt and zipper. She pushed his pants just far enough down to free his hard erection. She held it in her hands for only a second before Jason took her hands and pressed them to the wall on either side of her head. He leaned in and took her mouth again in a hot kiss that almost had her coming right then and there.

Jason broke he kiss and leaned his forehead to hers, reaching down and placing the tip of his cock at her dripping entrance. He eased inside her, her walls closing around the tip of him like a fist. "More." She said in a desperate whisper. "Shhh" he shushed against her lips. "I'll be quiet. I swear but please, Jason…" she said on a moan. Jason chuckled softly and said "You're never quiet, baby." "But…" was all she got out before his mouth came down hard on hers and Jason filled her in one thrust.

Her legs tightened around his hips and her back arched form the hard wall. He swallowed every one of her cries with his lips and pulled out before thrusting back into her heat. He let go of her hands and gripped her waist, steading her against his hard, thrusting hips.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on to him. Her was unrelenting in his assault on her body and mind. He filled her in every way. She gasped as he hit just the right spot in her "Yes" she groaned against his mouth "Right there. Oh, yes." Her hands thrust into his hair and held on tight.

Jason could feel her getting close. With every slam of his hips she got tighter and tighter. Her walls contracted around him, bringing him with her. "Jason…" she said as her warning. He smiled and kissed her a second before her body went stiff and her climax took her over. Jason followed her one thrust later and came so hard his knees started to shake.

Sam held on to him tight as her release started to subside. She broke the kiss needing air. She rested her head on his shoulder as they both tried to catch their breath. She waited for the awkwardness and regret to set in but it never came. She smiled at the thought. Her lips pressed against his neck and kissed him. "Sam…" he whispered as he nuzzled his own face in her neck.

"Hmmm?" she sighed, loving the moment they were in.

"Come home with me." He said against her.

She jerked back a little startled "What?"

He leaned his head up and kissed her softly "Come home with me. We're not even close to being done." He smirked against her lips before sealing them with his again.

Sam moaned into his mouth. He was still inside her and his kiss was getting her heated again. "What about Spinelli and Maxie?" she gasped when his lips slid over her cheek and down to her throat.

"They're staying at her place tonight." He said and nipped the skin where her neck and shoulder met.

She sighed at the love bite and smiled. "Please come home with me." she heard him say again. "Ok." she said as his head came up to look at her "But we are going to have to find a way of getting out of here so no one gets suspicious."

A smiled formed on his lips and said, "Leave that to me."

* * *

Jason leaned against his SUV in the garage. He and Sam decided it was best to leave separate so no one would really notice. He went out first and told Carly he was heading home. She seemed skeptical of his excuse about being tired but didn't say anything. He said bye to Sonny and his mother and went to his car. A few minutes later Sam texted him and said she would be a few minutes late since she was the one that drove her mom.

A flash of light caught his eyes and he looked over to see Sam's car pulling into one of the visitors parking spots. He walked over to her as she was getting out and took her hand in his. "Your mom get home ok?" he asked and he played with her fingers.

"Yeah." She said.

She watched him lace their fingers together before moving to the penthouse elevator. The doors opened and they stepped inside. Jason quickly pressed the button before backing Sam up against the back wall, kissing her senseless.

Sam's small clutch and her car keys fell out of her hands as they wound around his back, pulling him closer to her. All too soon, the elevator dinged alerting them that they were at the top. Jason pulled back and smoothed his hands over her face before pulling back and bending over. He picked up her keys and clutch in one hand. Sam gasped as she felt him put his shoulder to her stomach before she was up and over his shoulder. "Jason!" she giggled.

She heard his chuckle as he walked off the elevator and to his door. "Evening, Max." she heard Jason say as he unlocked the door. Sam covered her face in embarrassment as she heard his clearly amused reply "Evening Jason." Jason shut the door but before he did she could have sworn she heard Max mutter "Welcome home, Sam."

Jason through her things on his desk before practically running up the stairs. When he reached his room, he walked over to the bed and then threw Sam on top of it. She let out a giggle and bounced making her hair fly in her face. She quickly pulled it back as she stared up at Jason. All laughter subsided at the heat flaring in his eyes. She watched him take off his jacket before reaching for her leg. He pulled it up and took the stiletto from her foot, dropping it to the floor. He lifted her other leg and did the same. He set her foot back to the bed right before Sam came to her knees in front of him. She started unbuttoning his shirt as Jason ran his hands over her. From her hips, over her ass and up her back. Sam got to the last buttons and pulled his shirt free of his slacks before sliding it over his chest and down his arms. It fell to the floor and Sam ran her hands up his arms and over his pecs.

Her eyes went to his before her hands guided down his abs to his belt. His hands reached up and pushed her dark hair off her shoulders before reaching back to the zipper of her dress. As Sam eased his slacks zipper down, he did the same with her dress. She pushed the pants down and he hurriedly stepped out of them and his shoes. The straps of her dress fell down her arms before Jason gently pushed her back on the bed. He came over her and pulled the dress off her arms and over her hips. He got it completely off of her and threw it to the side. She lay before him in nothing but a black bra since he had torn her panties earlier.

He looked at her beautiful face with her hair laid out all around her. He ran his hand up and down the insides of her legs feeling them quake a little. "You have no idea how long I have been waiting to get you back here." He said as he leaned forward and kissed her belly.

Sam's head fell back and she sighed at the feel of his lips gliding over her skin. "I've got a pretty good idea, actually." She said softly. She looked down at him and ran her finger tips over his cheeks. Jason stared up at her and saw everything that he was feeling in her eyes. He brought his lips to hers and kissed her sweetly.

The kiss was sweet but that did nothing to dull their fire. Sam ran her foot up his leg and ran her hands down the hard panels of his chest. Jason broke from her lips and rained kisses all over her neck. He slid his hands up her back and reached for her bra. With one hand, he undid the clasp and ripped the lace from her chest. He wasted no time and took one hard nipple in his mouth and feasted of her.

Sam threw her head back and moaned loud. Her hands flew to the back of his head, holding him tight to her. He pulled and sucked the hard pebble until Sam was sure she would come from just his lips. He gave the hard tip a soft nibble before moving to her opposite breast. Sam was wiggling in place as he wreaked havoc on her senses. He let her go of her nipple with a soft pop before moving his lips south.

Sam licked her dry lips and leaned up on her elbows to get a better look at the view. Jason kissed his way down her stomach before settling on his belly between her legs. He threw them over his shoulders and brought his eyes to hers. He leaned down and firmly swiped his tongue through her hot nectar. "Oh, my God." Sam whispered as her hips jerked. Jason held them still and he dove back in for another taste. "Mmmm." He hummed against her "You still taste like peaches. So good." He whispered before thrusting him tongue inside her, making her scream "Jason!"

She fell back to the bed and gripped the comforter in her hands. Jason licked and sucked at her, drawing out her sweet pleasure slowly. He moved his hand from her hips up and cupped both breasts before rolling her nipple between his thumb and index finger. "I'm coming Jason." She panted "Jason, I'm…" she said before detonating. Her hands flew to the top of his head before her back arched and came off the bed for a few seconds and then falling back to the bed. Her whole body shook with the force of her release and she could hear her heart pounding in her ears. Jason softy ran his tongue through her folds, helping to calm her down.

Her body went completely lax and she felt his warmth leave her. She opened her eyes to see him standing at his feet his hands in the waist of his boxers. She watched in fascination as they eased past his hips and down his legs. The sight of him standing in front of her hard and ready brought her body back to life with a vengeance. She needed him inside her. She reached her hand out to him and when he placed his in it she pulled him on top of her.

He claimed her lips in a deep soulful kiss. his tongue tangled with hers, letting her taste herself. "Hmmm." She hummed against his lips and pulled back. She licked her lips and said "Peaches." Jason smiled down at her and went in for another kiss when he found himself flipped over and on his back.

Like a goddess, he watched Sam straddle his hips and flip her hair over her shoulder. Jason's hands fell to her hips and stared up at her. He hissed out a breath when her hands wrapped around his aching erection. Sam lifted her hips slightly and placed him at the heart of her before bracing her hands on his chest and slowly sliding down him. Jason's hands held tight to her hips as she lifted up slow and came back down slower. She bit her lip, moaning when she rotated her hips in a circle.

"Sam, harder." He said through clenched teeth.

She smirked down at him and lifted her hips before coming down slow again.

"Last chance, baby. If you don't speed it up, I'm taking over." he said in a warning tone.

Her smirk turned into a full-fledged smile, before circling her hips again, lowly. She gave a small giggle when he gripped her arms and flipped them back over. he hitched her legs over his hips and slammed his cock back inside her so hard, the bed shook. She cried out and arched off the bed. Jason wrapped his hands around her wrists and pressed the to the bed beside her head. He pulled out before ramming back into her body with the same brute force. "Yessss!" she hissed as he fucked her hard. "Good, baby?" he asked in a gloating tone.

Sam didn't care, she was too lost. "So good. Oh, God, so good." She moaned.

He smiled and leaned down to take a bouncing breast in his mouth, sucking the hard point. "Oh, that's gonna make me come. Yes, yes! Make me come." She ended on a scream as Jason pounded her hips harder. Two thrusts later, Sam sobbed out his name as her pussy clamped down on him hard, sending him into the abyss with her.

Jason fell down on top of her but supported his weight on his forearms. Sam lay completely spent, eyes closed as her breath came in hard pants. She smiled when she felt him places a small kiss at the base of her throat before pulling out of her and falling to his back. He pulled her heavily sent body with him and Sam snuggled in close. She didn't know who long they laid there but sometime after, Jason picked her up in his arms and headed for the bathroom. They took a shower, washing each other's bodies and hair. When they were done, Jason dried her off and wrung the excess water from her hair before laying her in the bed and pulling the covers over her naked body.

She watched as he dried himself off before coming over to her, leaning in and kissing her softly "I'll be right back" he said on a whisper. She nodded her head and watched him walk, naked, out of the bedroom. She bit her lips and smiled before settling back under the covers. She couldn't believe that she was back in this room again. She couldn't believe that she and Jason had had sex not once but twice in the span of a few hours. She couldn't help but wonder what this meant to him. He had said earlier that she had been right when she told Elizabeth that he fought for what he wanted. And he wanted her. But did that mean he only wanted sex? She didn't know if she could separate sex and love with Jason. Anyone else yes, but not him.

"Whatever you are thinking, stop please." She heard his voice and looked over at him. He had two beers in his hands. He shut the door and came over to the bed, handing her a beer before getting into the bed beside her and pulling her into his arms. "Thank you. What do you mean, stop thinking?" she asked taking a sip of the beer.

"Not completely, just whatever was going through you mind when I walked in. You looked sad." He said, taking a drink from his own bottle.

"Not sad, just…thinking." She said looking down.

"About what this is between us, right?" he said, guessing he thoughts.

She looked up at him and narrowed her eyes "What are you some kind of mind reader?" she asked.

Jason laughed and said "No, I just know you. And apparently, that hasn't changed in the last two years." He took the beer from her hand and set it next to his on his night stand. He wrapped her up in his arms and made her look at him "When I said I want you mare than ever earlier, I didn't mean sex. I want you. All of you. I want you hogging the covers again. I want you sitting on the couch, reading a book and humming to yourself like no one is around. I want you singing in the shower when you think I can't hear you but I can. I want to walk into the kitchen and see you dancing around in my shirt trying to make breakfast when all you are really doing is trying to burn the place down." He smiled when she swatted him in the arm. He pulled her closer to him and said, "But most of all I want to open my eyes in the middle of the night, and when I reach for you, you're here."

Sam felt her throat get tight as tears welled in her eyes. "I have sent the last two year reaching out into the night for you and being reminded that you aren't here. And was an ass I was and have been for those two years." He said to her. He leaned down and kissed the tears from her cheeks "I don't want just one night, Sam. I want forever. You are my forever. You always have been."

Sam smiled at him through her tears and whispered, "Forever sounds good." She sniffed and nodded her head "I think I can live with forever." Jason leaned down and took he lips and a soft, sweet kiss that made her toes curl. "Thant's good." He said before rolling on top of her "Because I am not letting you go" she smiled up at him as he leaned down and whispered against her lips "ever again."

"I guess I can live with that too."

* * *

Let me know what you all think! XOXO


End file.
